Acquainted?
by xXxDarkKiiyukoxXx
Summary: Rin and Len... Soon to be replaced by Ring and Lui? When Ring and Lui enter the main Vocaloid household, they have to face the Kagamines at some point. What happens? Do they get along due to a misunderstanding or become rivals? Oneshot. Little RinxLen.


A/N: This has been stuck in my head for moths... And well, I finall got it down. I know 'Ring' is her name and it was originally 'Ringu', but Ring and Rin kept confusing the hell out of me when writing this. Anyway, enjoy. (:

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Vocaloid,**

* * *

><p>"What are we... What are we supposed to do?" A girl that was 5'3" and long light blue hair shuffled from side to side. Her pale blue eyes searched for an answer. Her partner, stared at her quizzically before letting out a reassuring breath.<p>

"We'll be fine, come on." The shorter one, with blonde-ish, opened the door, and the taller one slid through it, the Vocaloid household seemed to stop in motion and just stare. Their stares seemed to unsettle them more though.

It unsettled her, nobody said a word. She didn't know them by names or how to address them so she couldn't help but act on her nervous habit- biting her bottom lip.

"I assume you are Ringu and... Lui?" A girl with long teal pigtails studied them carefully. The others were either scared or too nervous to say anything. She smiled brightly. "Well, this is one of many Vocaloid02 households but... " Miku stared down. "I bet you're meeting everybody first, right?"

"Uhm, yes." Ringu traced shapes on the floor with her eyes, avoiding eye contact with everybody else. Lui stayed silent, not wanting to speak right now.

"So you are the two new ones... the... " Luka searched for a word to describe them. She sat in her pink bubble chair elegantly and hummed. Meiko, cut in.

_"Lesbians!"_ She cheered, holding a cup of sake in her right hand. "You're the two new lesbian Vocaloids, right!" She slurred and swayed back and forth before catching her balance again- with the wall. "I'm Meiko, but people call me Meiko Sakine..."

Lui lost it. "I'm not a girl, I am a boy!" He shouted and ignored Meiko's attempt at introductions. Kaito stiffled a laugh. "I know I look like one, but I am a boy. I'm Lui Hibiki!" His blood boiled. Ringu put a comforting hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down.

_"I know who he reminds me off."_ Kaito whispered, referring to Len, before he wrapped his arms around Meiko's waist from behind, not in an intimate way but to help her not fall so much from an overdose of sake. She nodded before slamming hew elbow in Kaito's chest to tell him to back off, he was too close. Kaito winced in pain.

"Where are they anyway?" Gumi piped up from the kitchen. Lui and Ringu gave her a confusing look. They obviously didn't know who they were talking about. "Oh, my name is Gumi. But I'm otherwise known as Megpoid. But please, call me Gumi." She grinned and disappeared behind the corner.

"I'm unsure... Rin and Len should be here... Hey Lui, Ringu- go upstairs and go into the room with the big yellow door. There should be two other Vocaloids up there that probably are too busy to come down here." Miku gently grabbed both of their hands and tugged them to a tall spiral staircase. Lui grinned, and ran up the stairs with Ringu trailing behind.

They noticed the colors of doors right away. There was a darker blue and it had 'Kaito' engraved in it. Ringu assumed it was the blue color-schemed man. Nest to his was a fiery red door with 'Meiko' engraved in that. That was obvious. Doown the hall was a big teal door and it had 'Miku' carefully engraved to perfection. Lui rolled his eyes and thought of the girl that greeted them, one who he nicknamed, 'Pigtails'. At the end, there was a huge doorway that held two giant doors, and another hallway. Miku told them to go into through the yellow doors though. There was no time to explore, Ringu bit her lip again.

Lui was the first one to grasp the handle and pushed on the left door, Ringu pushed on the right. Inside, there was a gigantic room- to their standards, that was filled with yellow. On a king sized bed to the left, there was banana plushies and it was made as if a maid had done it. To the right though, the bed was a bit messy and had orange plushies.

"Who lives here, fruit freaks?" Lui turned around, so his back faced the room as he seemed to question carefully. He walked backwards a bit until he felt something more solid behind. _Shit._

"Us, you idiot." A girl, that was a foot taller glared down. He gulped and somebody who was identical- despite the gender, smirked slyly. "You think you can barge in here like you own the place?" Her evil aquamarine eyes was practically killing him. His palms got sweaty and he didn't say anything. The doors behind them shut. They also heard a clicking sound, indicating they were locked in.

The boy spoke up. "You entered Kagamination and yet you wonder why you're scared right now?" He sneered. He poked Rui hard in the chest. Lui still didn't object. "It doesn't matter that you are twelve, and that she is seventeen. We are your elders. You listen to us, and us only. Understand?" He peeled a banana and put it to his mouth. "Get it right."

"Len and I were the original L and R.. the Kagamine 'twins'. Now that both of you," She grabbed them both by the collars and shoved them roughly against the wall. "are Vocaloid03... don't think that you can replace us. You will do what we say and what tell you to do." She hissed. Ringu scrunched her face in fear. Rin enjoyed it though, it was like she could _smell_ their fear.

"Rin, isn't that enough?" Len raised his eyebrows in question. She only rolled her eyes. "They will obey our commands but aren't you going a bit too far?"

"Nonsense. This disgusting little brat here that looks like Miku is going to suffer for trying to replace me. Don't forget, _dear brother_, we already have Ryouto, Piko and now this kid as shotas!" She groaned in frustration. "You are our beloved shota. Don't forget that." She quickly wrapped her arms around Len's neck, who stiffened at her gestures.

"I'm not shota!" Both Len and Lui cried out in unison. Rin turned back to stare at Lui with no mercy and didn't hesitate to slap him. Lui held his stinging cheek with tears pooling in his eyes.

"Get over it you big baby." Rin complained. "I'll get my Len-Len here to run you over with our Road Roller if you don't smarten up." She growled but still kissed Len on the neck. He had a faint blush but neither Vocaloid03's noticed. Lui flinched but nodded meakly. "It's obvious you stole our outfit design so you will pay." With that, she unlocked the door and pushed them outside before locking it again.

"Rin is really mean." Lui sniffled. Ringu held him for support. "I mean, I didn't mean for anything to happen... but she just hates us. Everybody else is nice, why isn't she?" Ringu held him tighter.

"Perhaps she's threatened." Ringu whispered. "And the way she acts with Len is... strange." Her face showed that she was utterly confused. Miku scurried upstairs upon hearing the door slamming.

"Rin and Len didn't take it so well, huh?" She asked quickly, worried for their safety. Lui shook his head sadly and Ringu didn't say a word. "Don't worry about her, she's like that for a while. I mean, you both _are_ the new L and R set." Miku trailed off, knowing what this meant for the Kagamine 'twins'. She gulped.

"We shouldn't return for a while." Ringu mumbled but Miku heard every word of it.

On the other side of the Kagamine door, Rin was sitting on her bed, crying her eyes out. "I didn't mean to be so harsh, but if_ they_ take over, we will only be a faded memory!" She clutched onto her orange plushie tighter. Len was leaning against the headrest and the wall and she was in his lap, leaning against him. He kissed her right ear softly and whispered gently,

"It's going to be all right, Rin." He nuzzled his face into her face which made her cheeks turn bright pink. "As long as we continue to sing, we won't fade." He squeezed her tiny body. "Hell, if Crypton were to give us Vocaloid03 upgrade... Or even English Voicebanks, we would really become more famous." Rin giggled a bit, before having a tiny hiccup and holding her mouth shut. Her cheeks were more flushed now. He knew all the calming words to stop her crying.

"So, we shall exist even longer now?" Rin turned to face him, while remaining in his arms. Even though they didn't have an official relationship, which left everybody confused, it was a rather,_ romantic_ one right now. "I don't wanna be always bitchy about it, so I'd like to work with them one day."

"Yeah, I'd like that too, baby." He leaned in and kissed her. His tongue licked her bottom lip and she granted him access, letting him explore her mouth yet again. It wasn't the first time he's done it- Hell, they have even gone farther then this a thousand times, but kept quiet from the press. Bad publicity wouldn't help them at all.

It's one thing that Lui and Ringu couldn't accomplish; having one-hell-of-a confusing relationship as these two. They couldn't be twins, siblings or mirror images. Okay, perhaps they could be siblings, in some sort of fashion but never mirror images. That's all what Rin needed to remember; the reason why the _Kagamine's_ are unique and well... special.


End file.
